


Our Late Night Talks

by Spacedoutindi



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, i love these two old men okay let me live, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedoutindi/pseuds/Spacedoutindi
Summary: Dr. Coomer wakes up after a restless sleep to a still awake Bubby, and the two reminisce about their past and what they could have done differently up to this point.
Relationships: Bubby & Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Kudos: 24





	Our Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HLVRAI fic so please be gentle on me, I love these two so much and wanted to start off with an actual ship fic instead of self indulgent Gordon x Reader....... that'll be coming soon though LMAO 
> 
> Anyways enjoy these old men cuddling up and thinking about the past

_"Hello, Gordon!"_

_No response._

_"... Gordon?"_

_Dr. Coomer's footsteps resonate through the empty hallway, his hands gripping at his upper arms. Something doesn't seem right. It's too quiet, and the area is far too empty. Something is horribly wrong._

_"Gordon, where did you go?"_

_He walks towards a room with no door, the only discernable thing in there being a med kit at the far end of the room. Dr. Coomer looks towards his arm, a large gash in his shoulder making him wince. A bit of medical attention wouldn't hurt. He walks towards it, before the lights go dark. He hears some footsteps behind him, whipping around only to be met with a fist to the face. Surprised, Coomer stumbles back, heart pumping as he tries to swing back. His hand is caught, and what feels like a knife is held against his forearm. He screams as he feels it tear through skin, flesh, and bone; and suddenly he can see nothing but his severed hand on the floor._

Dr. Coomer awakes with a start, chest heaving as he looks around frantically. He reaches for his arm, looking down to see his hand still there, and still functional. He looks around the scene he's in, seeing that they're still in the room with the launch button for the rocket. _Thank god none of that was real,_ he thinks to himself. Suddenly, he feels a poke at his side, whipping his head around to see none other than Bubby nudging at him. 

"You alright, Harold?" Bubby asks, slightly tilting his head. Dr. Coomer just blinks at him, earning an eye roll. "What? I don't sleep, you know this. Remember when you would always bitch at me about sleeping more?" He huffs, crossing his arms as he leans against the doorway. "Well, it never worked. Meds never did either, s' I just gave up on sleeping." 

Dr. Coomer just nods, sitting up fully now. He seems dazed, and this gets Bubby's full attention. His expression softens, him pausing for a moment before lightly tugging on Dr. Coomer's labcoat sleeve. Dr. Coomer knew this meant that Bubby wanted him to come closer, him complying by slightly shuffling just enough that he was under the other's arm. He lets out a small breath, resting his head on the other's chest. He can hear Bubby's heart rate picking up, and his nervous ticks are picking up. Dr. Coomer has known Bubby as long as he can remember being at Black Mesa, from the moment they met they were good friends. He adjusts his head, looking up at Bubby now. "Bubby?" He murmurs softly, the other gulping slightly before looking down at him. 

"Er... Yes, Dr. Coomer?" Bubby stammers, face slightly flushed. 

"Do you remember how we met?" 

Bubby pauses at this, slightly biting the inside of his cheek. "How could I forget?" 

~*~

_Fuck, Goddamnit, How can I be late to my first actual shift when I was BORN HERE?!_ Dr. Bubby thinks to himself, hurriedly pulling on his lab coat as he all but runs out of his room to the lab his first assignment was in. As he ran, he didn't notice anyone around him, just trying to fix his glasses and make his hair a bit less messy. As he was fiddling with his clothes, he didn't notice the person walking towards him with a few stacks of papers. The other didn't notice Bubby either, as he was talking with a colleague not far behind him. Unfortunately, neither of them see the other in time, bumping into each other in a flurry of papers. 

"Oh, goodness! I'm so sorry!" the stranger apologizes quickly, slightly rubbing the back of his neck as he slightly sits up. He's underneath Bubby, seemingly unaware of the awkward position the two were in. Bubby, however, is hyperaware of it; face flushing very quickly as he screams at himself internally to move. He can't seem to force himself to do so, however; instead almost hyper-analyzing the other's features. The beginnings of a mustache are growing on his upper lip, round glasses balancing on his almost equally round nose. He seems sweet, and its only proven by the expression of worry on his face. "Are you alright? You didn't bump your head or anything, did you?" 

"I, uh." Bubby stammers, eventually able to move his body and finally get off the stranger he just knocked over. "I'm alright, but uh, I'm really sorry about all your papers," He murmurs, standing and reaching out a hand to help the other up. "I can help you gather everything back up, if you'd like. It's the least I can do." The stranger lights up, smiling as he takes Bubby's hand. He's surprisingly strong, almost pulling Bubby back down to the ground when he pulls himself up. "Oh, jesus, you're strong," He squeaks. 

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry, I tend to forget my own strength!" He chirps nonchalantly, before shaking the hand he already is holding. "My name is Dr. Harold Coomer by the way, I'm new here! You are?" He asks, tilting his head. Bubby gives a nervous smile, shaking the other's hand. 

"I'm B-Bubby," He responds, internally screaming at the stutter. Goddamn it, can't he just shrivel up and die now? Dr. Coomer doesn't seem to notice it though, standing there with the same grin. "... And I'm actually new here too. Where were you heading to?" 

"Oh, I was heading to Lab 24-C! You?" Dr. Coomer asks, still holding the other's hand. He doesn't seem to realize something wrong, until Bubby looks at their hands. Dr. Coomer quickly retracts his hand, holding his hand behind his back and giving an embarrassed grin, face flushing a slight pink. "Oh, sorry; sometimes I forget to let peoples' hands go after shaking them, aha..." He mumbles, slightly messing with the hem of his lab coat. "Anyways, what lab were you heading to?" 

"... I was going to Lab 24-C, too. I thought it was that way," Bubby murmurs, pointing behind the pair. A ways down the hallway, a sign points around a corner, reading **LABORATORY 24-C.**

"... Ah. It seems you are correct," Dr. Coomer responds, face flushing more in embarrassment. Bubby can't help but flush himself, not because he's embarrassed, but because he's fallen head over heels for a doctor he just met. 

Goddamnit. 

~*~ 

Dr. Coomer sighs slightly, shuffling closer to Bubby. "Things have changed so much since those days," He murmurs, looking out the window to the stars glimmering in the sky. "That was before I got divorced." his voice cracks slightly, sniffling a bit. Bubby puts a hand on the other's head, his other hand rubbing gentle circles in the other's back. 

"I remember when you came in to work that day. You seemed so different, so... off. I had to make sure you were okay." Bubby remarks, voice soft. "When you told me she left you, I couldn't help but be a little... happy, I guess." Bubby admits, Dr. Coomer pausing and looking up at the other. 

"... you were happy?" Dr. Coomer asks, blinking. "Why?" 

"Well, she held you back!" Bubby huffs, an edge to his tone. He can feel Dr. Coomer recoil at the sharpness of his voice, immediately murmuring an apology. "Sorry, sorry. I just... I could tell you weren't happy. She controlled you in every aspect she could, Harold." He murmurs, still rubbing circles in the other's back. He can't help but remember the day Dr. Coomer came in after the divorce. 

~*~ 

Bubby was working on a project, having been doing so overnight since he lived in Black Mesa. He turns his head to see Dr. Coomer walk in, freezing. Shit, he's so gonna get lectured. "Before you get on my case for being up all night, let me explain--" He doesn't hear any lecturing, blinking a few times. He turns around, looking at his friend of ten years now, to see his face devoid of emotion. His eyes had heavy bags underneath them, and the puffiness around them almost looked like he had been crying. "... Harold?" He murmurs, standing from his spot. He hears some of the vertebrae in his back snap back into place after hunching over for so long, but that's not important to him right now. What's important is that his friend is hurt. "Harold, buddy, c'mon. Please talk to me." 

"She left, Bubby." He responds, tone cold. Bubby can't help the momentary smile that comes to his face. He wipes it away before the other can notice, he can relish in the fact that she's not in the picture anymore later. Dr. Coomer is obviously hurting from this, and he sits beside the other. "This morning she packed all her bags and left, all she left were the divorce papers." 

"Oh god, Harold, I'm so sorry." Bubby responds, frowning. His fist clenches slightly, seeing his friend in so much pain made him hurt too. He wanted to punch something, but suddenly he had Dr. Coomer clinging to him like his life depended on it and his brain went completely blank. His face flushed a dark red, hands hovering over the other's back for a moment because he didn't know what to do. Eventually, he slowly hugs the other back, holding him close to himself. 

Dr. Coomer sits there and cries into the other's arms, and even though he lost the one he thought was the love of his life, he can't help but feel a flutter in his stomach. _What was_ that _?_ He wonders, looking up at Bubby. Suddenly, everything clicks; as he looks up at Bubby and his heart flutters more. He had been so oblivious this entire time. The actual one meant for him was right there.

~*~

They both sit there, both flushing a bit. Bubby adjusts his collar, keeping his gaze away. Ever since that day, he never brought up his feelings to Dr. Coomer. It's been years since then, him sitting on them and hoping they'd go away. They never did, and with this adventure it made it more difficult to ignore. He can't ignore it anymore; a sigh leaving him. However, before he can speak, Dr. Coomer cuts him off. 

"Bubby, I... I have something I need to admit to you." He murmurs, fiddling with the other's shirt. His eyes are nervous, flicking around as his face flushes; and Bubby all but melts at the sight. 

"I have something I need to admit to you, too," Bubby responds, Dr. Coomer perking up slightly at that. "Here, how about we do it this way. On the count of three, We both say what we want to admit. Alright?" The man resting on his chest chuckles, putting a hand over his mouth. Bubby's heart flutters. 

"Alright, Bubby. On the count of three."   
  
Bubby gulps. "One." 

"Two." Unbeknownst to Bubby, Dr. Coomer shifts slightly; moving his face closer to the other's. His heart is pounding out of his chest. 

"Three." 

With a small, sudden lurch, Dr. Coomer cup's the other's cheeks; pressing a kiss to his lips. Bubby tenses at the sudden contact. He doesn't know what to do, his heart racing. _Oh my god, this is happening. What do I do?_ He slowly wraps his arms around the other, relaxing as he returns the kiss. They sit like that for a moment, lips moving in sync as they embrace each other for a moment. Eventually, Dr. Coomer pulls back, his hands still on the other's cheeks. His gaze meets the other's, and he can't help but chuckle. 

"I see we both were holding that in for quite a long time, huh Bubby?" He muses, Bubby's face flushing as he nods. 

"Harold, if I can admit..." The man turns his attention away, returning his eyes to the man all but laying on him. "I've loved you since the moment we met." Dr. Coomer flushes darkly, burying his face in Bubby's chest. Bubby laughs a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's really cheesy, isn't it?" He mumbles, Dr. Coomer shaking his head in the other's chest. He looks back up at Bubby, giving a small smile. 

"No, It's adorable, that's what it is," Dr. Coomer responds, earning a sputter from Bubby. They lay together for a bit, Dr. Coomer eventually drifting off on Bubby's chest. Bubby lets out a soft breath, wrapping his arms around Dr. Coomer and eventually falling asleep himself. 

Come morning, Gordon wakes up to Tommy shaking him, waking with a start. "Huh, what?! What's wrong, who's hurt!?" Gordon yelps, Tommy quickly shushing him.

"No one's hurt, Dr. Freeman! Look!" Tommy points at where Bubby and Dr. Coomer are, Gordon seeming surprised to find the pair cuddled up together. 

"... Ah. I knew it."

**Author's Note:**

> This one in particular was written for my boyfriend bc he loves this ship sm (Mostly bubby tho lmao, love you honey hope you enjoyed it <3)


End file.
